Two-dimensional (2D) barcodes are a highly cost effective and efficient method for delivering a transit ticket to a passenger. The barcodes may be printed at home on the passenger's own printer and paper, can be delivered to the passenger's mobile phone, or can be printed on receipt paper at a vending machine. However, in heavily gated environments like the UK national rail network, magnetic ticket reading is often integrated into the gateline infrastructure while barcode reading is not. The cost of upgrading every gate to accept barcodes is prohibitive and undermines the benefits associated with the reduced cost of sale of the barcode. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to these and other problems.